1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a color temperature conversion method, medium, and apparatus, and more particularly, to a color temperature conversion method, medium, and apparatus converting a color temperature of an image to a user-set color temperature, on a pixel-by-pixel basis, based on the brightness of each pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image display devices, e.g., those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,460, 4,633,299, 4,788,586, and 5,619,229, convert a color temperature of an image by adjusting the hue of the image or individually controlling red, green, and blue (RGB) video signals. Other conventional image display devices, e.g., those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,071 and 5,495,428, convert the color temperature of an image by using correlation matrices. However, these conventional image display methods may adversely affect image representations, especially when there is a large difference between a current basic color temperature of a given pixel and a target color temperature. The conventional image display devices convert color temperatures of an image, from the current basic color temperature to the target color temperature, thereby producing color distortions as if the image was forced to pass through a predetermined color filter. Such color distortions of the image may become more apparent in portions of the image representing the human skin, compared to other portions of the image, because people can easily differentiate natural human skin colors from less natural ones.